Despite a large body of literature examining coping and adjustment to cancer diagnosis and treatment, very few studies have focused on the early post-treatment phase (last treatment dose through 12 months post-treatment), younger adults ( less than or equal too age 50), gender differences, or family perspectives. This study will examine how younger men and women [ages 21-50] with colorectal cancer or lymphoma and their families, cope and adjust to their disease during the first 12 months of post-treatment. The following specific aims will be addressed: (1) Develop a theoretical model describing the process of "living with cancer after treatment" in younger (21-50 years) adults completing treatment for lymphoma or colorectal cancer; (2) Utilizing qualitative data from patients, identify themes that characterize different subgroups in terms of coping and adjustment. Quantitative data will be integrated into the analyses to further illuminate these variations in patterns of coping and adjustment; (3) Identify qualitative themes that characterize gender differences in how younger men and women cope and adjust during the first 12 month following the end of treatment for lymphoma and colorectal cancer; (4) Explore the consonance/dissonance between the descriptions offered by the patient and family member within a dyad and its impact on the psychological well-being and overall health of the individual with lymphoma or colorectal cancer; (5) Compare and contrast the theoretical model developed in this study with the existing "Living with Chronic Illness Model". Patients and family members will be interviewed individually and complete a questionnaire packet at 5 time points: last day of treatment, 2 weeks and 4 weeks post-treatment, and 3 and 12 months post-treatment. Verbatim transcripts will be analyzed using content analysis and constant comparison. Identification of age-related and gender-specific themes within the context of the family are vital to the development of intervention strategies that will enhance the return to a productive existence and improve quality of life for these younger adult cancer survivors and their families.